The Unknown Sender
by OsirisBlue
Summary: "Dashing" Cody Rhodes receives a mysterious letter from a secret admirer, inviting him to their hotel room where Cody ends up with more than he bargained for. Set in 2010. Undertaker-Cody pairing with allusion to CM Punk. M/M slash, sexually explicit dialogue. Read at your own discretion.
1. Chapter 1

**The Unknown Sender**

 _Just look at that face_ thought Cody Rhodes as he admired his reflection in the floor mirror. _What woman could say no to this face? Look at me, I'm just a pillar of perfection._

Every since Cody Rhodes had won a poll which named him as the 'Most Handsome Wrestler', he'd become more conceited and self-aggrandizing, so much so, that the other Superstars usually avoided talking to him, because he always brought up the subject of his good looks. He couldn't help it that he was blessed with a physique that was cut like a flawless diamond, that he had a chiseled jaw and perfectly arched eyebrows. He couldn't help that women melted like ice cubes in July at his dimpled smile, or that he his eyes were the color of afternoon sky. He was a walking masterpiece.

After reluctantly peeling himself from the mirror, Cody walked confidentally along the corridor where there were a few Superstars, lounging around getting ready for the show. He smirked as he walked past Santino, who was performing some push ups.

"Hey, Santino," said Cody, "Bert from Sesame Street called; He wants his eyebrow back."

Santino shot him a dirty look and muttered something darkly in Italian.

Then there was Layla El, flirting with John Morrison, tracing his eight pack with her well polished fingers. Cody snorted loudly, causing John and Layla to turn in his direction. John thought that just because he resembled a dead 60s rock star, that he was God's greatest gift to women.

"Take a good look at this kisser," said Cody, "Because you never see such a thing of beauty like this ever again."

Disdain marred the faces of both Layla and John. But Cody could see the brooding envy in their eyes. They could only hope to be as dashing as he.

Cody's match that night was against the Big Show. He cringed at the thought of having to wrestle oversized walking sweat gland with his unfathomable BO. He only hoped those large drops of sweat didn't fall on his face.

Just when he was about to make his way to the Gorilla position, one of the backstage agents walked up to him and handed him an envelope. It was one of those fancy envelopes, white with golden leaves printed on it. Curious, Cody ripped over the envelope, revealing a note with neatly slanted handwriting. He read the letter out loud.

 _Darling Dashing Cody,_

 _There's no easy way to say this, but I've been enamored with you for sometime now. I've been trying to get close to you, but needless to say, my attempts are inaverdently thwarted. Week after week you walk around in those tight come hither wrestling trunks, and flash that "dashing" movie star smile, you big tease. Just the mere thought of you arouses me. I'd like to get to know you better. Why not come to my hotel after Smackdown and I'll show you a good time? The address and room number are on the back of this letter, as well as the room number. There's a key at the bottom of the envelope Hope to see you soon lover boy xoxo_

 _With love,_

 _Your secret admirer_

 _P.S. Make sure you bring some champagne. I'm partial to Dom Perigon_

"Wow," said Cody looking at the letter in amazement. He had a secret admirer. But who? It was hard to think who it could be, as nearly all the Divas found him irresistable. Maybe it was Kelly Kelly. She was always giving him a flirtatious smirk and paying him compliments. Or it could be Natalya. She showed every sign of wanting to drop her zero boyfriend, Tyson and get with him.

He reached into the envelope, taking out the key. It was a small, unremarkable silver key. He hoped the secret admirer, whoever she was, was worth being kept in the dark. He put it in the back of his mind, as he had to grace the world with his Greek God like looks.

After the show, Cody consulted his mirror, checking for imperfections, though it was silly to do so; He was perfection personified. He was wearing his best Armani suit and his most expensive cologne. He sprayed his mouth with mint spray once more and departed the Arena, stepping out into the warm summer night.

He looked at the letter and read it once more. The hotel was a half a mile away. He figured he would go to the nearest liquor store before he head there. Getting into his BMW rental, he consulted his smartphone for the nearest liquor store, which happened to be two blocks away.

"Perfect," said Cody, as he drove out of the arena parking lot.

After purchasing the Dom Perigon, Cody pulled up in front of the Four Seasons hotel where his secret admirer was, waiting to be swept off of her feet. Cody carelessly tossed his keys to the valet and checked in.

The room number was 324. Cody took the elevator to the third floor. He walked up the hall, looking at the numbers on the door, until he found 324. Taking out the little silver key, he stuck it in the keyhole and opened.

Romantic music was playing as Cody entered the room, which was dark, the only source of light being two scented candles that was emitting a pleasant fragrance. The bed was a king sized with nicely carved oak bed post. It was also empty.

"Yoohoo!" said Cody, looking around, "Sweetie, your lover boy is here! Where are you?"

"I'm right behind you sweet cake," said a deep drawling voice behind him. Before Cody had a chance to see who it was, two large massive python like arms pressed against his windpipe, denying him of oxygen. Cody fought in vain to pry it off, but to no avail. The assailant's hold was strong like a pitbull. And then the lights went out and Cody knew no more.


	2. Chapter 2

_Half an hour later..._

Cody came to, but impenetrable darkness told him he had been blindfolded. He was lying face down on the bed. He tried to move, but he found that he couldn't, as his wrists had been tied behind his back with some kind of fabric. He was shirtless, but oddly enough, his pants had been kept on.

Fear pierced Cody's heart like a dagger of ice. He'd suddenly remembered before he blacked out the voice of the assailant. It had been a man's voice, a voice that sounded familiar; a voice that was deep enough that they never had to shout for someone to hear them. There was a faint drawl, possibly Texas in it.

"Hey!" Cody shouted, "Someone take thing off of my face!"

Somewhere from the room, a voice tsked.

"How cute," said the assailants voice, "Giving out orders as if he has the authority to do so."

"C'mon man," said Cody desparately, "get this thing off of me, please!"

"Oh, alright," drawled the voice, "but only because you said please."

Cody felt the assailant's large hands undoing the knot and let the blindfall fall on the bed. Cody finally looked up at his captor and his jaw dropped in surprise. Towering over him, his icy green eyes sparkling malevolently, was the Undertaker, donning an attire of blue tank top and tight jeans, both of which clung tightly to him, showing off his barrel chest and rippling muscles in general. Cody tried not to notice the developing bulge in the crotch of his jeans.

"Ah, there's my _dashing_ little boy toy," said Taker, his voice full of lecherous intent as he stroked Cody's cheek.

"YOU DON'T TOUCH MY FACE!" roared Cody furiously, "EVER"

"Aww, look at you, so angry," crooned Taker, ruffling Cody's neatly groomed hair, "you are just beyond adorable, boy."

He traced Cody's lips with his long finger, making Cody's skin crawl.

"What do you want from me, Taker?" asked Cody, trying and failing to sound impatient. Taker heard the crack of fear in his voice.

"I've been hearing a lot of stories about you," said Taker, "Randy told me about those wild nights. Lots of spit roasts, and I ain't talking about rotisserie chicken."

"That's a lie!" said Cody instantly.

"Well Randy does have a tendency to spout a lot of bullshit," said Taker. Cody looked relieved until Taker leered and said, "I always was a find out for myself type of guy, you know what I mean, cutie pie?"

He ran his large hand up and down Cody's bare back. Cody's skin crawled, but surprisingly, not from revulsion.

"Tell me something," said Taker as he removed his tank top, "are Randy and Ted's cocks bigger than mine? I'll let you be the judge of that."

He slowly undid the buckle of his belt. Cody watched with a whimper as Taker pushed his pants down past his lean, strong hips revealing the iron hard tumescence between his rock hard thighs.

"Yes," said Taker, his voice deliciously evil as he slapped his engorged manhood brazenly against Cody's face. Cody shot him a dirty look, but didn't protest, "get a good look at this, because you're going to feel every inch of this dick poking against your prostate."

Suddenly, without warning Taker untied Cody and told him to get up.

"It's no fun if prey doesn't fight back," said Taker. "C'mon, Cody, try to get past me."

Cody attempted to make a beeline for the door, jumping on the bed and over the other side away from the naked Taker. However, Taker also leaped over the bed with cat like agility and grabbed Cody by his slacks, lifting him up and slamming him on back on the bed. Cody thrashed wildly as Taker flipped him over and pinned him to the bed, putting the force of his near 300 pound frame on Cody's body.

"Let me go," Cody cried as Taker ripped off his slacks. "Get off me!"

Taker responded with a resonant slap to Cody's Calvin Klein clad buttocks. Cody let out a cry, but it was more of an aroused cry than a painful cry.

"I swear, boy," said Taker, "you want this as much as I do. You ain't fighting as hard as you ought to be."

Finally, he removed Cody's underwear. His ass was a thing of beauty; nice and round with no hair. Taker squeezed it with both hands, loving the soft sensation.

"Raise up up a little," he ordered.

Cody obediently raised up on his knees, feeling vulnerable and exposed. Taker placed his lips against Cody's crack and showered it with kisses and light bites, making Cody jump and shiver.

Taker grabbed the bottle of Dom Perignon that Cody had brought earlier and uncorked it. He placed the bottle on the small of Cody's back and allowed the champagne to cascade down Cody's crack, like some exotic waterfall. Then, he placed his hands on both of Cody's cheeks and pulled them apart. A little moan left Cody's lips as Taker pressed a finger against Cody's tight manhole.

"Mmmmm," said Taker, his baritone voice filled with lust, "your pucker looks delicious. Mind if I sample a taste?"

He smacked Cody's ass once more and ran his sweeping hot tongue up and down his hole, slurping champagne as he went. Cody let out a sound between a moan and sigh as he rocked back and forth against Taker's face, the sweet invasion of the Deadman's tongue sending him in a state of sexual bliss.

"Fuck, Taker," breathed Cody as Taker had quickened the tempo, his tongue grazing Cody's hole in frantic circular motions. "That feels so good."

Taker continued to punish Cody's taut hole. Cody closed his eyes, gripping the covers tight. Then, without warning, Taker stopped.

Cody looked back at Taker, who smirked tauntingly at him. He stroked his massive throbbing member slowly and beckoned Cody to come to him.

"Randy told me about those iron jaws," he said, "Come over here and let me see how you work it."

Cody crawled slowly over to the Deadman, sliding his hand up and down his shaft. He wasn't sure he could take it all in. Then again, Ted and Randy had both of theirs stuffed in his mouth at the same time. He gave Taker's rod a few salacious licks, while his hands cupped Taker's bare ass. Taker threw back his head and let out a low guttural moan as Cody took him into his mouth, his fingers digging painfully into Cody's skull. Cody lowered his head a little so that Taker's whole length tickled his throat.

"Ah shit," groaned Taker savoring the sight of his dick sliding in and out of Cody's mouth. " _Goddamn_ boy."

If he wasn't careful, he was going to nut soon. He withdrew his cock from Cody's mouth. Cody whined, wanting to get another taste, but Taker ignored him, lifting Cody and flipping him around. He then grabbed some lube and readied his cock, pressing it against Cody's waiting hole, entering him with a powerful thrust. Cody yelped, feeling every inch being plowed into him with deep, methodical strokes. He gripped the covers tight, euphoria filling him as well as Taker gyrated his hips in intense rhythmic movements.

"Fuck, you feel so good," said Taker through gritted teeth. "Am I the best you ever had?"

"Yes," said Cody in an elongated moan

"Am I better than Randy?" asked Taker, quickening the pace, the sounds of hips slapping each other reverberating through the room.

"Yes, Taker, yes!" cried Cody

He rode Cody for all he was worth, making sure Cody knew, that no matter who Cody fucked after him, that he would never experience a fuck like this one."

Taker could feel himself getting closer to the Big O. He burrowed his dick deeper into Cody and pounded the hell out of him, Cody's sensuous moans bringing him closer and closer like contractions.

At long last, Taker felt himself swell up with exploding finality. He let out a lion like roar as his love lava spilled into Cody's ass, his whole body overcome with orgasmic paroxysms. He pulled out, momentarily looking at the cum flowing out of Cody's ass and down the back of his legs.

"Now you _are_ a Twinkie," said Taker, "filled up with all that cream."

For a moment, there was nothing but silence. The only thing that could be heard was the heavy breathing of both men.

After laying on top of Cody for a few moments, Taker gathered up his clothes. Cody started to do the same, but Taker stopped him.

"You're not done yet, sweet pea," he said.

Cody looked at him bemused.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

Taker grinned evily.

"Well you see, I'm not the only one Randy and Ted told," said Taker. "You see, he told Punk too. And you know how Punk has a weakness for cute little twinks like yourself. Better brace yourself, he's coming over here now and fucks like the Energizer Bunner on coke. Don't run out of lube now."

He laughed at the outraged look on Cody's face as there was a knock at the door. Goddamn Randy and his big mouth.

 **The End**


End file.
